


Venomous Nightwing

by FamousFox13



Series: Venomween [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Modification, Cock Tail, Corruption, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Symbiote - Freeform, Symbiote Corruption, Symbiote tentacles, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:24:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13
Summary: It's Venomween and the symbiotes are sent out into the worlds to find host to help their numbers grow and feed, and Nightwing is not safe from it at all.





	Venomous Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC

**The Venomous Nightwing**

  
  


Halloween was said to be the night where everything supernatural, everything creepy, and things that crawl come out to play. The time of the year that goblins, ghouls, vampires, ghosts, werewolves come out and howl, shriek, and roar to the moon. Of course, what no one knew was just how true that was, even more as do to the rise in supernatural energies that the barrier between worlds would fracture and crack letting certain things slip through. As  Halloween stretches far beyond, reaching past planets galaxies different dimensions timelines and more. During this time, things slip through these cracks, these things are eggs, eggs the size of a hummer tire. But these were no normal eggs, these eggs contained beings known as Symbiotes, and every halloween the symbiote eggs are sent into different dimensions in search of host, a host to help them grow, to help them get bigger and stronger.

And this year, one of the eggs has landed in the world of DC.

**~World Break: DC:Location Watchtower~**

Nightwing aka Dick Greyson both loved and hated Halloween, don't get him wrong as a kid he loved dressing up and going out to get candy and pigging out on it till early morning. The tooth rotting fun that was the holiday was always a hidden guilty pleasure of his. But after becoming Robin and working with Batman, him and Halloween had a love hate relationship. But right now, he would rather be anywhere but sitting in the watchtower, alone, while everyone else was out either at parties, trick or treating, or doing lord knows what else on this holiday. “Just another day in paradise.” 

The teen had decided to do some light training, not wanting to just sit around and do nothing all night. He had just finished his session, and had just stripped out of his suit leaving him standing in the buff. Years of training had done Nightwing so much good, as he stands at 6 ft 4 with peachy shaven clean skin and a lean muscular figure. He developed a deliciously nice body since his time as Robin, working a set of nice muscular arms and legs, a firm set of pecs, a set of 6-pack abs, a 10 inch long 4 inch thick cock, and a cute bouncing, bubble butt. He has a head of short black hair and without his mask on showed he had deep blue eyes. He was devilishly handsome, with the body of a gymnast and martial artist combined. His suit showed off his body, durable and skin tight,

His body was caked in sweat, droplets slowly dripping down his body glistening in the light of the training room. With each movement, his muscles would flex with a single twitch, and that ass of his would shake and jiggle it was truly an amazing sight that would drive any lesser person to just want to dive between those cheeks and go to town. 

Had Dick been paying attention, he would have noticed the short but brief moment that the lights flickered and the air itself seemed to hum with power before vanishing. He had his eyes closed, thinking back to happier times in the circus, it was a silly habit, but one that would cost him this time. Coming to a complete halt, the teen was going to leave only to pause when he noticed something behind him. Turning around, he was shocked to see what looked to be an egg. But it wasn’t any normal egg as this egg was as big as a beach ball, and instead of being white like most eggs this one was pitch black with small hints of dark blue mixed in. 

“Huh?” He looked around, instantly on guard for a surprise attack-or a prank. “Impulse? Beast Boy? If this is some kind of prank I’m not laughing.” He called out into the open air, only getting silence in return. “Guys? Conner? Megan? Kaldur? Hello” Now he was getting paranoid, slowly he approached the egg and stood before it looking it over. ‘This wasn’t here when I came in.’ He didn’t know how it got here, as he was sure that he had been alone. ‘ _ Is this an attack? No, the tower’s defense would have warned me if someone broke in, could it be a test by Batman? He’s always springing these-” _

**CRACK**

Dick stopped his thought, when he saw the egg was cracking. “That’s...not good.” He said watching as the cracks spread across the egg in a spider web like pattern. He cursed himself for not having his weapons on him as he stood his ground and was ready to fight. He watched the top of the egg shattered apart the pieces dissolving away and from with in the egg some sort of inky black liquid bubbled and churned before from the liquid tendrils shot up like snakes coiling, and slither through the air whipping around like crazy. 

The tendrils then seemed to ‘look’ at him, making Nightwings eyes widen as he went to try and escape. But it was too late, the tendrils attacked wrapping around Dicks wrist and ankles stopping him from running, tendrils around his ankles split viscously spreading across his legs slowly climbing up along his legs now covering just below his knees. “H-Hey! Let me go!” Snapped Dick as he tried to escape. The tendrils didn’t listen, as more emerged from the egg diving down to descend upon his body, one of the tendrils ghosted over his flesh trailing down along it before wounding across his waist, making Dick shiver as the tendrils were strange. They were cold, like having ice dropped down on his body, but at the same time they gave off a pleasurable warmth that sent chills along his body.

“N-No! Stop it!” He thrashed about, trying to move his arms, his legs, anything to try and escape and get free from tendrils holding him as he could only watch as it slowly spread across his skin. The inky black liquid slithered and squirmed over his body working its way up from his legs and farther up, when it reached his cock and balls that’s when it changed. The tendrils unwrapped from his legs and then coiled around his cock encasing his limp member in a cocoon of blackness and as soon as it was wrapped up it started pulsating and vibrating around his cock. 

“Ooooh!” Dick’s blue eyes went wide from the sudden vibrations, the feeling of the tendrils pulsing and pleasing his cock making him roll his hips both to try and get away and to get more pleasure from the tendrils. They weren’t done, as more tendrils wound themselves around his arms and slithered down them covering them in the same inky blackness that covered his arms, it moved down to his chest, branching out like tree limbs, draping over his shoulders and moving down his back. “What is happening?” He wanted to cry out, be it for help or for more, he wasn’t sure but all that was spilling out was heated moans and lustful pants. The tendrils from the top and bottom portions of his body mingled, as they formed around his bubble but, cupping both cheeks and giving them a slight smack making his ass jiggle and shake their efforts were rewarded by a choked out moan from Dick.

His cock was being tortured, as inside to cocoon of tendrils it felt as if his cock was being licked by multiple tongues, all of them sliding down the hardened member as his lips parted and a cry of pleasure escaped them, a cry which got louder as he felt a thicker tendril slip between his ass cheeks and started to rub and grind against it. Another Tendril splitting off to tease and play with his pink anal star, Dick was struggling to remain in control as he let out sounds that were caught between gasp, panting, and mewling moans of rapture. “Nooo, ahh not there...ohhh!” 

Dick’s blue eyes were glossy, they’d darken by several shades, as he sunk deeper and deeper into the ocean of pleasure that threatened to consume him. More and more of the liquid continued to cover his body, caressing every inch of flesh as it gradually had covered almost every inch of his body save for his head. And then, right at the height of his pleasure when he felt the tendril that had been playing with his hole suddenly thrust into his ass making him arch his back and cry out into the open air his face was engulfed and his vision went black.

Cocooned within the massive black sphere, Dick was in total darkness. He couldn’t see anything not a thing, but where as he was blinded he could very well feel and feel he did. The inside of the cocoon was hot, a pleasurable heat that had the former boy wonder withering and whining from within. “Aaaaah! Nyaaaaa~! Ssssstop! D-Don't stop!” Tiny jolts of what could only be described as electricity buzzed through his body, every nerve felt like they were lit a flame with pure pleasure as the teens cock twitched and throbbed. Meanwhile the tendril inside of Dick’s ass began to swell growing thicker and longer stretching the boy from the inside, pulsing and vibrating against his inner walls sending waves of euphoria through his entire system and straight to his pulsating, throbbing cock which was oozing pre only to have it licked up by the tendrils.

“Haaaa! Yaaaaaa!” Dick’s lips were parted his tongue hanging out of his mouth, his cock was trembling as he was so close to the edge of of his climax that it was maddening how he hadn’t cum yet. “Please! I-I want to cum! Let meeeee!” The tendril in his ass had pulled out only to slam back in, and it had struck gold having found Nightwing’s prostate and attacked it, the tip of the tendril forming small feelers that rubbed, teased, and caressed that special spot that had him singing a symphony of pleasure. “Yessssss! Yasssss! There! More please there!” It was all too much, too much pleasure, too much simulation, it was overwhelming him and in the end Nightwing caved and he came hard.

Cum erupted from his cock, shooting in thick streams that painted the top of the cocoon with some splattering down all over his stomach, abs, chest, and face. Lost in his pleasure high, Nightwing was left defenseless as the tendrils seemed to collect his cum and absorbed it. Had he been in the right mind, he would have sworn he heard a voice coming from the cocoon. “ _ Ourssss. _ ”

Outside the cocoon, the once massive sphere of inky blackness had begun to compress. As something began to form from it, first a pair of legs with clawed feet, followed by a body then arms and legs, and lastly the rest of it. It was Nightwing only he was different. For one, his new suit looked almost as if it was alive, shifting and morphing around his body before finally settling down, the suit it looked almost like a latex suit which hugged Dick’s body almost like a second skin, his body had changed as well as he now had broad shoulders, large firm pecs, bulging biceps, rock hard 8-pack abs, wide hips with his ass looking larger and more bubbly toned than before, strong thick arms, thighs and legs, and an astounding soft 16-inch long cock 8-inch thick balls. The suit clung to his body perfectly showing off his newly muscular body. His crotch was cupped letting the suit show a brief outline of his full heavy balls and impressive sized cock. Covering every last inch of his body, including his face as it now had a fully formed face mask with the eyes looking similar to the domino mask he wore as Nightwing. 

Looking at his new body, the new Nightwing and improved Nightwing felt almost giddy. He felt like grinning, which he was as the spot on the mask where his mouth would be opened up into a frightening maw of rows of sharp fang like teeth, and from his mouth his now longer than normal tongue slithered out and raked across his teeth. “ **Feed.** ” Were the first words he-no they spoke. “ **Feed..must feed ...we hunger.” ** Hissed Nightwing as they felt a burning desire, a burning hunger that they couldn’t describe. “ **We must have more!” **

“ _ Recognize Superboy and Kid Flash.” _

  
The voice of the watchtower alerting them to someone else being on board, upon hearing who it was Nightwing felt his lips pull into a joker like grin his tongue dancing across his lips. “ **Conner~ Wally~”** he hissed body shaking with excitement as his cock twitched. “ **You will be ourssssss.”**


End file.
